


We're Gonna Pay a Call On

by DragonsPhoenix



Series: Lan JingYi Through the Looking Glass [1]
Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Crack Crossover, Creepy Fluff, Gen, Swordfighting, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: Well, you know, of all The Untamed characters, Lan JingYi would be the one unlucky enough to stumble across the Addams' home.
Series: Lan JingYi Through the Looking Glass [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918495
Kudos: 28





	We're Gonna Pay a Call On

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [The Addams Family opening theme song](https://youtu.be/ZZ5IWRz78DY).
> 
> Lan JingYi, inside the privacy of his own thoughts, thinks of himself as JingYi.

The mist was awfully thick. JingYi drew his sword. The tip most certainly had not quivered or, even if it had, there was no one there to see it. Never draw attention to yourself during a Night Hunt. He’d been told that hundreds of times. It wasn’t, quite, an official rule as it had never been carved into stone, but be silent and swift had been drilled into his head so as to be automatic. Except on this night when he found himself surrounded by this mist and his companions had gone missing. “Hello?” 

He walked forward, expecting an attack at any moment, until the mist cleared. Being able to see his surroundings didn’t make it better. The building ahead was surrounded by tombstones. Perhaps it was a temple? It was big enough to be a temple but … the roof didn’t curve up. The colors were dull. The whole look of it was just wrong. 

There didn’t seem to be anyone about. If it were a temple, shouldn’t there be attendants? He knew he should call out, ask for help or at least directions, but he really, really didn’t want to. The place felt far too creepy. 

He wasn’t surprised when the fierce corpse attacked. If anything, he felt a bit relieved. He knew how to handle a fierce corpse except, just like the house, the corpse looked wrong. Granted, the man was corpse-pale, but instead of robes he wore tight fitting clothes that draped down only as far as the waist and seemed to be tucked into his trousers. He was fast for a corpse too. Maybe he was a fresh kill? But fierce corpses didn’t attack with swords. Usually they were slow and just bit or clawed at you. 

Not only was the corpse swinging a sword, he was good. JingYi was barely keeping his own. As JingYi stepped forward with a quick slash, the corpse darted back and actually grinned. A fierce corpse grinning? What was going on here? And then the corpse spoke. “You almost had me that time.” 

What? JingYi stopped, shocked, and had to move fast to parry the next strike. He leaped back fifteen feet and lowered his sword. The man he suspected wasn’t a fierce corpse lowered his as well. “Sir,” JingYi asked, “are you not dead?” 

“Someday I will experience the sublime bliss of eternal unrest, but today is not that day!” With those words, the man leaped back into the fray. 

In the heated exchange of blows JingYi said, “But if you’re not dead, I don’t need to fight you.”

“Need? Who said anything about need? Fighting is glorious. Exhilarating. Fun!”


End file.
